Jessica bought a new shirt at the store when they were having a $10\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the shirt was $$51$, how much did Jessica pay with the discount?
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the of the item by the discount. $$51$ $\times$ $10\%$ $=$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{10}{100}$ which is also equal to $10 \div 100$ $10 \div 100 = 0.10$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.10$ $\times$ $$51$ $ = $ $$5.10$ Subtract the discount you just found from the original price to get the final price Jessica paid. $$51$ $-$ $$5.10$ $ = $ $$45.90$ Jessica paid $$45.90$ for the shirt.